


【德哈/drarry】如果不知道自己酒后会是什么样请务必少喝酒

by NIIERR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIIERR/pseuds/NIIERR
Summary: 众所周知马家庄庄主德拉科马尔福和救世主哈利波特千杯不倒。ooc，沙雕甜饼，双暗恋，战后，所有人存活包括詹莉。私设多多多。超短短篇。—————lofter🆔：niierr
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	【德哈/drarry】如果不知道自己酒后会是什么样请务必少喝酒

霍格沃茨毕业一周年聚会上已经和人交谈疲惫的哈利打算到角落来休息瞥见了独自坐在角落里的德拉科。哈利觉得自己在他身上看到了落寞，就是那种被妻子抛弃的那种落寞。

——他不对劲。

这是哈利的第一反应。但不应该啊，马尔福一家最后反水做了间谍秘密联络凤凰社可是立了功的，不存在被人孤立的事啊。

“德拉科你怎么在这儿，社交王子怎么不去笼络人脉了？”哈利脱口而出的德拉科让德拉科抬起头看着他。

德拉科愣愣的盯着哈利，过多的酒精使得他苍白的脸色变得红润，角落里昏暗的灯光让他看不清来人的脸，他眯着眼睛盯着哈利，“布莱斯！你来干什么不是让你去给我盯着破特吗！”

——明白了，千杯不到德拉科喝醉了。

哈利没有反驳继续顺着德拉科的话。“波特人突然不见了。”

“什么！”德拉科噌一下蹭起来。哈利赶忙把他按回来坐着，幸好在角落没引起注意。

“你那么激动干什么！”

“破特不见了！我要去找到他。”哈利有些感动。“他一定是去什么见不得人的事了，他一定是和韦斯莱约会去了！我要破坏他们！”

哈利感动不出来了，他想揍德拉科一拳。

“……德拉科你不看新闻吗？波特和金…韦斯莱半年前就分手了。”哈利无语。

“真的吗？我不信！”德拉科语气激动。

“他们绝对旧情复燃了！那个丽塔斯基特天天都在说！走，布莱斯！和我去找波特去接发他们！”

哈利觉得德拉科现在就像一个气势汹汹想去捉奸自己出轨妻子的可怜丈夫。

德拉科拽着哈利的手腕当着所有人的面走出角落。在场的人无一不是一脸震惊，特别是罗恩，他被最爱的鸡腿呛了一口慌乱的扶着桌子咳嗽的时候不小心掀翻了整盘鸡腿。最先反应回来的赫敏和潘西相对小声尖叫。

德拉科头也不回的拽着哈利向罗恩走过去。“喂，韦斯莱，你妹妹和破特去哪了？”

罗恩傻了，他对面的金妮也傻了。“抱歉马尔福先生，我在这里，但哈利没和我在一起。”

“那他去哪了？”德拉科继续忽略身后的哈利向赫敏走过去。“格兰杰！破特是不是交新的女朋友了！”

罗恩冲过来，“马尔福你吼我女朋友干什么！哈利就在你身后你还拽着人家手！”

“说什么……破特！”德拉科回头惊叫一声，德拉科终于看清了人脸，乱糟糟的黑发土气的眼镜带着笑意的绿眼睛。

“布莱斯呢？”德拉科继续拽着哈利不放手表情慌张。

布莱斯从人群中走过来。“我刚才去盥洗室了。我回来看你和波特聊的挺开心两个人还拉拉扯扯的还以为你们终于成了就没过来打扰你们。”

“成什么，布莱斯你不要乱说。我就算和韦斯莱握手言和也不会喜欢他哈利波特。”德拉科瞪着布莱斯。

“真的吗德拉科。可是我上次去你家你那一房间的哈利波特巫师限量周边可骗不了人。”潘西继续拆德拉科的台。

“是啊德拉科，舞会前一周你还打扰我和潘西约会强行把我拖去选礼服问我哪一件可以让波特对你一见钟情念念不忘。”潘西布莱斯两人一唱一和的。

“噢？德拉科没想到你是这样的想的，真是太巧了，既然你不愿意承认那么我帮你吧。”哈利上前一步搂住德拉科吻了上去。

接着两位当事人离开了舞会开始了他们这个愉快的夜晚。

……………

第二天抱的哈利归的德拉科看着预言家日报上的八卦头条双手掩面闷闷的对哈利说。“哈利，我把马尔福家的脸丢完了。我爸爸估计已经气的折断了他的魔杖。”

“我也觉得，小天狼星和詹姆斯估计已经冲到你家去了。”

“怎么办？”

“目前情况只有先跑路。”

Fin.


End file.
